


open up my heart like the ocean

by jacksmannequin



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, it's v soft, just the blow job tho, why is there no shower blow job tag hhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksmannequin/pseuds/jacksmannequin
Summary: Hweseung’s had a bad day. Seunghyub wants to take care of it.





	open up my heart like the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this in my drafts for a while bc i’ve never written anything for nflying before but here it is. i’m not that good at smut & stuff but eh :/  
> title is from lit me up by brand new, thanks for reading.

“Why are you embarrassed?”

Hweseung’s eyes dart back to Seunghyub’s face as he speaks, cheeks still warm. He keeps scratching lightly at his arm which barely hides his naked chest.

“I — I don’t know,” Hweseung attempts, biting down on his lip. He’s still staring at Seunghyub, this time right into his eyes. “I’m — uh.”

“Technically, I’ve seen it all already,” Seunghyub tells him, a small smile on his lips. He extends his arm to grab Hweseung’s hand with his own and drag him to his chest. “Don’t be.”

Hweseung nods weakly as Seunghyub leaves a kiss on his forehead, and then another on his left cheek, going down his neck until he reaches the collarbone.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Seunghyub whispers in his ear with no question mark, just an outspoken acknowledgement, sending shivers down Hweseung’s spine.

“Come here,” he adds, without waiting for a response, and he gently drags him into the shower next to them where hot water was already running. Hweseung follows him without protesting. Despite the high temperature of the water, he shivers again once it comes in contact with his skin. His body is longing with anticipation, even through the tension of his muscles and his distressed state.

“Let me treat you,” Seunghyub whispers. His voice barely reaches his ears over the noise of the water running. “Relax.”

He starts leaving kisses across his chest, from his abs to his stomach and his hips, lowering his own body in front of Hweseung as he slowly traces a path on his skin with his lips. He then stands up again and combs his fingers through the other boy’s wet hair, the water pouring over the both of them and landing at their feet. Hweseung feels the air growing heavier with each drop.

“Turn around,” Seunghyub tells him quietly, helping him spin around so Hweseung’s back is cuddled against his chest. He leans back on the wall, feeling the coolness of the tiles against his skin as the space around them becomes gradually warmer.

He retrieves his favorite body wash from a small shelf and pours some of it in his hands to spread it on Hweseung’s upper body, slowly massaging his shoulder blades with his fingers. Hweseung slumps slightly against Seunghyub’s chest, closing his eyes as the tension in his back starts to unwind. 

“Let it go,” Seunghyub all but whispers in his ear, letting his lips graze the sensitive skin of his neck. “It’s okay.”

Hweseung barely nods, too distracted to register Seunghyub’s words but completely invested in what the boy’s doing. Seunghyub’s hands trail down his hips, stopping under his belly button. They linger for a couple of seconds, lightly touching what is now extremely sensitive skin. His lips are gently kissing Hweseung’s jaw and neck, unable to reach his mouth from how they’re standing, tangled up in each other.

Hweseung lets out a small whimper when Seunghyub’s right hand reaches his semi-hard erection, touching the tip with his fingers and wrapping them around it, then sliding them upwards as he strokes his dick with slow movements. Hweseung bites on his lower lip to hold back a sigh and Seunghyub wraps his free arm around Hweseung’s chest, reaching to grab one of his hands and enveloping it with his own.

“Don’t hold yourself back.” Seunghyub leaves a light peck on his collarbone. “I want to hear you.”

His hand keeps up with the now marginally faster strokes and he continues to leave kisses all over his neck and shoulders from behind, cracking a smile when he hears the shorter boy exhale a soft moan and arch his back, moving them even closer to each other. 

The intimate position they’re in gets broken up a few seconds later, when Seunghyub quickly disentangles from their embrace and falls to his knees. Before Hweseung can get a word in, he’s cut off by an abrupt moan coming from none other than himself as Seunghyub fits his length in his mouth. He stays still for a couple of seconds, tentatively moving his tongue around his slit, until he decides to start moving. He starts sucking on his shaft, hollowing his cheeks to pump faster, while his hands explore his thighs.

The water falling on them is making everything smoother and definitely easier for Seunghyub, whose slender fingers slide roughly all over his skin until they reach his balls and the base of his dick. He marginally pulls back to wrap them around it, stroking it lightly as his lips and tongue swirl over his leaking tip.

Hweseung instinctively reaches for Seunghyub’s hair, twisting his fingers in it and holding on to his head. His quiet whines are like music to Seunghyub’s ears, so when he sinks all the way back in, barely managing not to gag when he feels it hit the back of his throat, a much more audible moan escapes from Hweseung’s lips. He lets himself smile for a moment, his brain wallowing in those soft sounds he keeps making, before going back to licking his way around Hweseung’s strained erection.

“Fuck,” is all he can breathe out as he reaches his climax in Seunghyub’s throat. He swallows most of it before he gets his dick out of his mouth, letting the last drops of cum end up on and around his lips. He licks them off immediately afterwards, while Hweseung is looking at him with intense and wide eyes, his pupils blown, panting irregularly from the way he’s slumped against the wall.

Seunghyub stands up under the pouring water, letting it fall all over his hair and his body as he locks eyes with Hweseung, who’s still gaining his breath back and watching him with a starstruck look. He wipes his face with his hands under the water, resurfacing a few seconds later to embrace Hweseung in a tight hug. Both their bodies are emanating heat despite being soaked.

“You’re still the most stunning thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on, you know.”

Hweseung attempts a small laugh. 

“Now you’re making this stuff up,” he replies, but it gets out as a sob.

“I just wish you saw yourself the way I do,” Seunghyub admits, tracing small circles with his finger on Hweseung’s back, his chin rested on his shoulder.

“Everything’s gonna be fine, baby,” he adds at the end, placing a brief kiss under his ear. “I’ll make sure of it.”

As he stands there, safe in Seunghyub’s arms, Hweseung pushes it out of his mind and lets himself believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me @ [twitter](http://twitter.com/cryofthemartyrs) cause i have one (1) nflying mutual


End file.
